Gone forever
by Scaryrose
Summary: Songfic Draco/Hermione sur la chanson Gone forever de 3DG. Comme son nom l'indique, quelqu'un est parti pour toujours...


**Disclaimer :** La grande, la magnifique J.K Rowling, qui a eu l'immense génie d'inventer le blond le plus parfait de l'univers...

**Note :** Songfic (Gone forever - Three days grace) sur le couple Draco/Hermione. C'est ma première fic, j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu...

* * *

_Don't know what's going on_

_Don't know what were wrong_

_Feels like a hundred years_

_I still can't believe you're gone_

Partie. J'ai du mal à y croire. Non, _j'arrive pas_ à y croire. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ? Je suppose qu'il va falloir que je m'y habitue.

_So I'll stay up at night_

_With these bloodshot eyes_

_While these walls surround me with the sory of our life_

Les nuits sans sommeil. Je finis toujours par me lever, et errer sans but dans la maison. Chaque pièce que je traverse me rappelle ma vie. Celle d'avant, quand tu étais encore là. Notre vie. Mon reflet dans le miroir. Mes yeux cernés, injectés de sang. Tu as dit que tu partais, parce que tu en avais marre de ça, justement. Marre de me trouver raide à chaque fois que tu rentrais. Marre que je t'insulte quand j'étais bourré. Marre que je ne réponde pas, quand un de mes potes était venu avec du crack, ou même de l'héroïne.

_I feel so much better now that you're gone forever_

_I tell myself that I don't miss you at all_

_I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now_

_That you're gone forever_

De toute façon,j'ai pas besoin de toi. Finalement, je me sens tellement mieux, depuis que t'es partie ! Je suis libre. Plus personne pour me dire ce que je dois faire.

_Now things are 'coming clear_

_And I don't need you here_

_And in this world around me_

_I'm glad you disappeared_

J'y vois plus clair maintenant. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour vivre. Le monde tourne rond, maintenant que t'es partie. Que tu as disparu.

_So I'll stay out all night_

_Get drunk and fucking fight_

_Until the morning comes I'll forget about our life_

Je sors toutes les nuits. Dans les bars, je retrouve des gens comme moi. Des gens libres. Je peux boire autant que je veux. Et puis en plus, des tas de filles sont prêtes à tout pour moi, c'est si facile de les ramener dans mon lit. Peu importe que je sois trop bourré pour simplement me souvenir de leur prénom. Et puis quand ça va pas, je peux me battre autant que je veux, avec qui je veux. Plus personne pour me dire d'arrêter. Plus personne pour me dire de poser ce couteau, de pas faire de conneries. Des fois j'arrive même à boire et à me droguer assez pour pouvoir t'oublier.

_I feel so much better now that you're gone forever_

_I tell myself that I don't miss you at all_

_I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now_

_That you're gone forever_

Je me sens tellement mieux, depuis que tu es partie. Je ne mens pas en disant que tu ne me manques pas du tout. Je ne nie pas que la vie est dix mille fois mieux sans toi. Les rares amis qu'il me restent s'inquiètent pour moi. Pour ma santé. Ne voient-ils pas que je suis au mieux de ma forme, depuis que tu m'as quitté ?

_First time you screamed at me_

_I should have make you leave_

_I should have known it could be so much better_

Au début, tu criais. Tu disais que j'étais fou. Que je vallais rien. Que tu savais pas ce que tu faisais avec moi. J'aurais dû ne pas t'écouter. J'aurais dû savoir que la meilleure solution était de t'ignorer ou de partir. Au lieu de ça, j'ai fait des efforts. Et toi tu ne les a même pas vus. Tous les efforts que j'ai fait. Des efforts pour rien. Et si je finissais ce qui me reste de crack, ce soir ?

_I hope you're missing me_

_I hope I've made you see_

_That I'm gone forever_

J'espère que je te manque. Que tu te rends compte que tu aurais mieux fait de rester. J'espère que le soir tu pleures. Que tu ne dors plus. Que tu sors toute la nuit dans les bars, et que tu finis toujours la bouteille de vodka. J'espère que tu regrettes, que tu te dis que jamais tu n'aurais dû partir.

_And now it's 'coming clear_

_That I don't need you here_

_And in this world around me_

_I'm glad you disappeared_

Maintenant, j'y vois clair. Comme si le crack avait exacerbé ma vue. Mais la seule vue que j'ai, c'est celle du plafond. Je suis allongé par terre. Je crois que j'ai fait un malaise. J'arrive pas à me lever. Encore moins à atteindre ma baguette. Quelle idée aussi, de l'avoir posée si loin de moi. Mais c'est pas grave. J'ai besoin de personne. J'ai pas besoin de toi.

_I feel so much better now that you're gone forever_

_I tell myself that I don't miss you at all_

_I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now_

_That you're gone forever_

Pas besoin de toi, non. J'ai du mal à respirer. Et j'ai la tête qui tourne. Mais j'ai l'habitude maintenant... Je suis toujours sur le sol. J'ai froid. La douleur commence à parcourir tout mon corps. Et je ne peux toujours pas bouger. Mais quelqu'un va venir. Blaise viendra...Ah, c'est vrai qu'il ne me parle plus depuis que je lui ai dit d'aller se faire mettre... Il y a toujours Théo ! Mais il n'est pas venu depuis des mois. Et Crabbe ? Goyle ? Ce ne sont pas des amis proches, mais ils me connaissent bien ! Mes fournisseurs en crack ! Ils vont venir hein ? Ils vont... s'échapper d'Azkaban et avoir l'idée de passer chez moi... J'ai mal. Je veux pas mourir.

...

Ou peut-être que si. Au moins, je t'oublierai définitivement. Toi et tes yeux, ton sourire... Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de te frapper ? Et tu pleurais. Et tu m'as demandé de m'excuser. J'ai pas voulu. Et t'es partie. Pour toujours.

_And now you're gone forever_

_And now you're gone forever..._

Partie pour toujours. Tu penses probablement plus à moi.

Je dois être en train de rêver. Ton visage flote au dessus du mien. Tu pleures. Mon dernier rêve. Je vais partir, maintenant. Pour toujours, moi aussi. Parce que je suis un sale con, et que j'ai réussi à faire fuir les rares amis que j'avais. Mais avant, même si tu les entendra jamais, il me reste quatre mots à te dire. Quatre tout petits mots que je n'ai jamais prononcés. Le visage de mon rêve se fait de plus en plus lointain. Un râle. Un murmure.

-Pardon... Je t'aime...

Les larmes d'Hermione Granger coulaient lentement le long de son visage, telles des perles d'argent. L'une d'elles tomba sur la joue du visage enfin serein de Draco. Ses grands yeux gris se voilèrent.

**FIN**

* * *

**Alors ? Résultat satisfaisant ? Envie de me serrer dans vos bras/lancer des tomates pourries/offrir du chocolat ?**

**Reviews ?**


End file.
